Total Pokemon Island
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: Rose the Shiny Lugia and Rex the Shiny Rayquaza are hosting a new Total Pokemon Island! The winner receives 1,000,000,000 poke and treats! ON HIATUS!
1. Sign Up

**I have decided to have a second attempt at making a Pokemon/Total Drama fanfiction. I already have four OCs of my own, so instead of 32 being accepted, I will accept 28. **

* * *

Sign Up

A shiny Lugia was playing a poker with a shiny Rayquaza.

"I WIN!" The Lugia shouted, and the Rayquaza groaned, passing his money to the Lugia.

"You know, we're on." The Rayquaza said.

"YAY!" The Lugia shouted. "Hi, I'm Rose! And this is my older brother Rex, who I don't have a clue as to how he's my brother."

"You should ask the world how our cousins are eevees." Rex said.

"Hm...that's true..." Rose said, thinking. "Anyways, we've got 28 spaces for our new show, 14 girls 14 boys, so that way we have 32 contestants total!"

"Just so you know, please don't have any Espeons, Jolteons, Buizels, Floatzels, Minccino or Cinccino." Rex said. "Any other eeveelution is fine."

"This is awesome~!" Rose said, giggling. Rex rolled his eyes.

"I will never know how we're siblings." Rex muttered.

"I heard that~!" Rose said. "Anyways, the form is here!"

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Looks: (Shiny, scars, different eye color, etc.)**

**History: (Optional)**

**Fear:**

**Talent(s): (No more than three)**

**Moveset: (No more than four)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Fair or Cheater:**

**Romance: (Yes or no, if you want a specific pokemon please say so)**

**Other: (Anything else you want to add?)**

"I hope you join~!" Rose said.

"If you do..." Rex started. "then just don't annoy me."

"Bye~" Rose said, waving.

* * *

**Here are my characters so you have an example:**

**Name: Aura**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Eevee (to be Espeon)**

**Personality: She's an out-going, cunning, smart and friendly Eevee. She can be a bit short-tempered and hot-headed, but when you don't know her that well she's just a shy, quiet pokemon. Aura is also very rebellious at times, but she's also very athletic. Usually she keeps a quiet and slightly cold exterior, which can be broken by good friends and her brother. Aura also can keep a grudge for a long time and is a great friend to have. She can also be a bit mischievous, playing pranks for revenge.**

**Looks: She's shiny and has silver eyes, as well as a scar on her left paw that constantly reopens.**

**History: She and her older twin brother, Rai, come from a rich family. Their mom was a Vaporeon, and their dad is a Flareon. They both had ninja training because of their mom's heritage, and only Aura inherited their dad's unique ability with games, while only Rai inherited their mom's unique ability to solve puzzles. When their mom died due to Team Rocket, their dad became abusive. He even gave Aura a scar that constantly reopens. Eventually, they ran away. A bit later, their cousins asked them if they wanted to join so that their dad couldn't get them and they didn't have to audition either. The two of them are almost inseparable.**

**Fear: Fire**

**Talent(s): Singing, Athletics and Video Games.**

**Moveset: Shadow Ball, Attract, Hidden Power(ice) and Quick Attack.**

**Likes: Video games, singing, sports, spicy food, sweets, snow, ice skating, her cousins, and her twin.**

**Dislikes: Snobs, bullies, fire, her dad, bitter foods, and dry foods.**

**Audition Tape: -Invalid-**

**Fair or Cheater: Fair**

**Romance: Yes, with Phoenix(Below)**

**Other: Rai(Below) is her twin brother(older) and Rose and Rex are her cousins. Her mom was a shiny. She also has a great sense of taste and good hearing.**

* * *

**Name: Rai**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Eevee (To be Jolteon)**

**Personality:He's out-going and makes friends easier than Aura, who he helps makes friends, being the good brother he is. Rai is also very energetic, and never gets tired. He's a bit of a gaming nerd, and loves to play against his sister, who has a unique gaming ability that she loves to use. He, like Aura, is a great friend to have and can hold a grudge for a long time.**

**Looks: He looks like a normal Eevee except that his eyes are also silver.**

**History: (Same as Aura's)**

**Fear: No more video games in the world**

**Talent(s): Puzzles, Riddles and Athletics.**

**Moveset: Hidden Power(water), Quick Attack, Shadow Ball and Dig.**

**Likes: Sweets, video games, puzzles, soccer, and playing with his sister.**

**Dislikes: Snobs, bullies, his dad, bitter foods, and roller skating.**

**Audition Tape: -Invalid-**

**Fair or Cheater: Fair**

**Romance: Yes, anyone who wants to. :3**

**Other: (Same as Aura's family part) He has a sensitive sense of smell, and has good hearing like his sister.**

* * *

**Name: Phoenix**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Buizel**

**Personality: He's an out-going, sometimes calm, sneaky, cunning, smart, and mischievous Buizel. He can hold a grudge for a long time, but can also forgive easily. Phoenix can make friends easily, and doesn't make that many enemies. Sometimes, he can space out if he sees a Zoroark. He's also a pretty awesome pokemon.**

**Looks: He has a silver floatation device and shells. He also has golden eyes.**

**History: Phoenix was born, next to his dead parents and a Zoroark with blood on it's claws. His instincts told him to run, so he did. A few days later, he came across his parents dead bodies again, and saw that his mom was a shiny Azumaril, while his dad was a normal Floatzel. He grew a fear of Zoroarks, due to the one that killed his parents. He fended for himself for his whole life until he found this show. He became a very good video gamer, swimmer and a pretty decent singer, too.**

**Fear: Zoroarks.**

**Talent(s): Swimming and video games.**

**Moveset: Aqua jet, Water gun, Pursuit and Swift.**

**Likes: Spicy food, swimming, video games, kicking butt in everything, being awesome, pranks, and cheese.**

**Dislikes: Zoroarks, his past, and**

**Audition Tape: "Yo, s'up? I'm Phoenix, and just thought I'd audition for this show. I mean, I could get a pretty good prize, right?" A Buizel says, chilling in a room painted blue. "So, yeah, that's all I got. Bye."**

**Fair or Cheater: Fair**

**Romance: Yes, with Aura (Above)**

**Other: None**

* * *

**Name: Wynter**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Minccino**

**Personality: She's a sweet, carefree, and friendly girl. Wynter is shy, nice and also very caring. Sometimes, she can be a bit mischievous and play pranks on pokemon. She's a loyal friend and will never break a promise. She hates anyone who tries to trick her. Wynter can make many friends easily.**

**Looks: She has a blue necklace around her neck that is from her mom and her eyes are ice blue.**

**History: (Optional)**

**Fear: Reliving the moment her 'best friend' abandoned her.**

**Talent(s): Dancing and snow sculptures.**

**Moveset: Double Slap, Pound, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail.**

**Likes: Sweet food, baby pokemon, her friends, her charm from her mom and snow.**

**Dislikes: Mean pokemon, cheaters, and dry foods.**

**Audition Tape: "H-hello...my name is Wynter a-and I wanted t-to audition f-for T-total P-pokemon Island." A Minccino said, stuttering a bit from shyness. Her room was white with blue stripes. "I-I hope that I get accepted..."**

**Fair or Cheater: Fair**

**Romance: Yes, anyone who wants to.**

**Other: She has an older sister who absolutely hates her guts, and vise versa.**


	2. Introductions

**I'm here with the first/next chapter! Hope you all like it, and I hope I got all the personalities right!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Introductions

"Hello everyone! It's Rose here!" Rose said, cheerfully. "It is now time to introduce the vic- I mean, campers!"

"Nice save, little sister." Rex said, rolling his eyes. "And it looks like our first campers are here." A Minun and Plusle stepped off of the Wailord they had rode on.

"Welcome to the island, Maric and Pecha!" Rose said, smiling.

"Hi! It's soooo cool to be here!" Pecha said, jumping up and down.

"It's nice to be here." Maric said.

"Go stand over there where the sign is." Rex said. There was a giant sign near a clearing that was close to the shore. It had 'Vict' crossed out and then 'Campers stand here'. Another wailord arrived and two eevees hopped off, one was shiny with a scar on her left paw, while the other was normal and had a yellow thunderbolt on his right paw. They both had silver eyes.

"YAY!" Rose squealed. "These are my cousins, Aura and Rai!" Aura climbed onto Rose's head while Rai got onto Rex's ring on his head.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Rai shouted, flying on Rex's head. While Rai was apparently having the time of his life, Aura was sleeping on Rose's head.  
"Anyone want to guess how she manages that?" Rex sweatdropped.

"Because she's tired!" A voice said. Everyone looked where it came from and saw a hyper Oshawott and a Pawniard.

"I think that was rhetorical question, Aqua." The Pawniard said.

"Don't ruin my fun, Kuro!" Aqua exclaimed. The two of them walked to where the sign was. The next Wailord had an Eevee, Flaaffy, and a Mightyena.

"I'm Rinnanne, but call me Rinny." The Eevee said, emotionlessly. Her eyes were green and also looked emotionless.

"I'm Piper." The Mightyena said. He had light blue eyes and one of his claws were missing.

"Name's Azunie. Don't get in my way." The Flaaffy said. The ball on her tail was blood red instead of the normal color.

"Uh...that's a cheerful bunch..." Rose commented. Rex facepalmed.

"No, really?" Rex asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hey! I was just saying!" Rose said.

"Here they go again." Rai said, still on Rex's head. While the two of them bickered, several pokemon had arrived.

"Ack! Thanks to you, we missed several campers arriving!" Rex said.

"I'm telling mom you're picking on me!" Rose said.

"You mean Auntie Arceus?!" Aura said, excited. Everyone stared, wondering how she got up so quickly.

"Um...getting off topic, anyways, these are Crimson the Eevee, Pat the Machoke, Pj the Pachirisu, Madaline the Serperior, Hydra the Deino and Jackson the Bagon." Rose said.

"This place looks like hell." Crimson said. She was a black eevee, and her muzzle and tail tip were silver. Her eyes were crimson, which was probably her namesake.

"I have to agree with her." Madaline said.

"Me too." Hydra said, her voice was fierce.

"I don't think this place is that bad." Pj said.

"Little guy's right." Pat said.

"I agree with Pj. This place doesn't doesn't look that bad." Jackson said.

"Anyways, go stand over at the sign with the others." Rex said. Another Wailord arrived, but this time it was holding more than the usual one-three pokemon. It had five pokemon, a Bulbasaur, Flareon, Arcanine, Ninetails and Krookodile, and that seemed odd because they were almost all fully evolved.

"Welcome to the island Vine, Mica, Jenson, Jordan and Izo!" Rose said.

"This place doesn't look half bad!" Vine said, walking to the other pokemon. He started to talk to Pecha and Maric, and got into a big conversation. Mica didn't say anything.

"Oh, you don't talk because of something,right?" Rose asked. Mica nodded.

"It nice to be here!" Jenson said.

"It looks like not everyone's here yet." Izo said.

"Well, well, look at all the pretty girls." Jordan said. He walked next to Crimson. "So, where are you from?"

"Get the hell away from me." Crimson said.

"Ooh, feisty, eh?" Jordan asked. "I like girls like you."

"I already told you, get away from me." Crimson repeated.

"Well...that was interesting." A Buizel said. He was swimming next to a Wailord, which had a Minccino, Glaceon, and a Staraptor and Swellow flying near it.

"I'm Phoenix!" The Buizel said. "That's Wynter, she's a bit shy. She's also my cousin!" The Minccino hid behind Phoenix shyly.

"I'm Rarity." The Glaceon said, her voice had a british accent. "And this place looks like a dump!"

"M'name's Chelsea." The Staraptor said. She was a shiny.

"My name is Cas." The Swellow said. He had black feathers where his feathers should have been red. By now, Aura and Rai had gotten off of their cousin's heads. Phoenix sat next to Aura.

"Welcome to hell." Aura said in a monotone voice.

"Huh? Why?" Phoenix asked.

"My cousins fight all the time. And if I know Rose, she's going to get a bit extreme with the challenges at times." Aura replied.

"I wish I brought my video games, but I was afraid that they'd all get destroyed." Phoenix sighed.

"You like video games? Me too! Rose has a whole stash of them so me and Rai can play! Why not come with me to play them after the challenge!" Aura suggested, excited.

"Sure! If I don't get voted off, that is." Phoenix smiled. "What game do you want to play first?"

"Definitely Samurai Warriors 3." Aura said. "First one to get 500 kills gets to choose the next character and stage."

"You are on!" Phoenix exclaimed.

The next Wailord had a Mienshao and a Zoroark. Phoenix froze when he saw the Zoroark. Wynter went to help him.

"My name's Lea. Nice to be here!" The Mienshao said, smiling.

"I'm Rey." The Zoroark said, he had a scar on one of his legs. The two of them walked to where the giant sign was.

The next Wailord had an Aggron, Vanillish, and Manectric.

"Name's Combat." The Aggron said. He had sunglasses and dogtags.

"Hi! I'm Frosty!" The Vanillish said with a friendly smile and tone.

"I'm Jake!" The Manectric said. He noticed that the girls were mostly on one side while the boys were mostly on the other side. He grinned and walked to the girls side. "Hey girls!"

"Hi!" Aqua said.

"Oh my gosh gurl, your fur is so beautiful!" Jake said to Mica.

"Thanks..." Mica said, her voice rough.

"And the last two contestants are here!" Rose shouted. The last Wailord that had arrived had a Haunter and a Luxray. "Everyone, welcome Chester and Maxwell!"

"Chester's my name." The Haunter said. Something about him gave a lot of the other campers the creeps.

"I'm Maxwell, nice to meet you all." The Luxray said.

"Now that all the contestants are here, we need to tell you a few things. First is the Teams. There is the Maroon Mesprits, which have Phoenix, Wynter, Pecha, Maric, Combat, Chelsea, Cas, Rey, Izo, Hydra, Jackson, Jake, Maxwell, Pat, Rinny and Chester." Rose said. "Everyone else, Aura, Rai, Aqua, Kuro, Vine, Micam Jenson, Lea, Jordan, Rarity, Frosty, Madaline, Pj, Azunie, Piper and Crimson, are the Azure Azelfs."

"The next thing we wanted to tell you was the confessionals." Rex said.

* * *

"**This is where you can tell your deepest darkest secrets without anyone knowing." Rose said.**

"**This is a freaking bathroom!" Hydra shouted.**

"**Exactly." Rex said.**

* * *

They were now on a cliff.

"Now for the challenge. Like all Total Drama and Pokemon crossovers, we shall start with jumping off of a cliff." Rose said. "You see the blue ring? That's the safe zone. If you land in there, you are safe from both the Sharpedos, and drowning. And you get two points for your team. If you land outside, you get one point for your team and, well, get mauled. If you don't choose to jump, however, you will receive a Torchic mask to wear for the rest of the Azure Azelfs go first!"

"I'll go first, but only if you give me a game." Aura said. Rose nodded.

"Deal!" Rose said. Aura walked to the edge of cliff. She looked down.

"Fuck." She said.

* * *

**And so, we leave off with Aura swearing. Hope you can all wait for the next chapter~ :3**

**So, besides your own character, who's/who're your favorite(s)?**


	3. The Much Hated Cliff

**I've got chapter 2~ It's a bit later than I hoped, due to headaches. DX Anyways, hope you like it~!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Much Hated Cliff

"Fuck." Aura said. It took all of her willpower to not back down. She went to the edge of the cliff and she started to glow, as icy blue balls surrounded her. Aura jumped down, and the icy blue balls hit the water a bit before she did, freezing the water. Aura slid into the safe zone, earning two points for her team. She swam to shore, and the ice melted.

"Who's next?" Jordan asked. No one said anything

* * *

"**Just watch as I get killed from the water." Jordan said. He then grinned. "Or maybe not."**

* * *

Jordan jumped off the cliff, into the water and the safe zone. Everyone looked. He was swimming in the water, withstanding the massive pain from the water.

"...Damn..." Crimson said.

"'Damn' is right." Rose said. "How in the name of Arceus does he do that?"

"Dunno. But that is soooo cool." Rex said, grinning.

"That looks like it hurts...a lot." Vine said. As soon as Jordan swam out of the water, Crimson, Pj, Azunie, Piper, Aqua(with extreme hyperness), Kuro and Vine jumped. All of them, but Aqua, landed in the safe zone. Aqua was fine, due to her being a water type and her hyperness slightly scaring the Sharpedo away. Mica shook her head to signal that she wasn't going to jump, due to her being a fire type. Rose handed her a Torchic mask, and Mica put it on. Jenson, being the Arcanine he was, jumped into the water and into the safe zone. Everyone stared at him, as he acted as if it didn't hurt a bit.

* * *

"**Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing ever, but whatever. I got my team two points." Jenson said.**

* * *

"So far, the Azure Azelfs have..." Rose started to count mentally. "19 points right now, and 10 out of 16 have chosen to jump, and 1 has chosen to chicken out."

"I'm jumping!" Rai said, jumping down. Frosty followed him. Rai landed outside the ring, but did make it out waaay before the Sharpedo could get him, due to his Hidden Power being water type. Frosty, however, wasn't very lucky and landed outside the safe zone. The Sharpedo looked at him and licked their lips. Frosty got away from them as fast as he could.

* * *

"**The author is cruel. 'Nough said." Crimson said. "Even though seeing Frosty get chased by Sharpedo was kinda funny."**

"**NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Rose shouted.**

"**What the hell?" Crimson asked. "You know what? Not even going to ask."**

* * *

Frosty did make it out of the Sharpedo infested water safely.

"I am not jumping." Rarity said. "It would ruin my looks!" Rose handed her a Torchic mask. Madaline jumped and landed in the safe zone.

"Lea, you're the last one!" Rose said. Lea smiled and jumped down. The Mienshao landed in the safe zone. "That's...25 points for the Azure Azelfs! Let's see if the Maroon Mesprits can beat them!"

"This looks epic!" Phoenix shouted, jumping down and into the safe zone. Everyone sweatdropped at his enthusiasm.

"We're next!" Pecha said, dragging Maric with her. The two of them landed in the safe zone by a centimeter. Maric sighed in relief. Chelsea flew down and landed in the safe zone.

"Does that count?" Cas asked.

"Well...she did land in the safe zone...and I never said anything about floating or flying down, so I guess it does." Rose said. Cas then did the same thing as Chelsea and flew down to the safe zone.

* * *

"**This challenge was actually pretty easy for me." Chelsea said. "And this bathroom...is small."**

* * *

Jackson, Jake, Maxwell, Pat and Rinny jumped down and landed in the safe zone. Hydra also jumped, but not before complaining, and also landed in the safe zone. Chester somehow jumped down, and landed outside the safe zone. The Sharpedo then began mauling him.

* * *

"**Okay, 1, How is it possible for a GHOST with LEVITATE to jump?" Chester asked, covered in bandages.**

"**NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Rose shouted. "Sheesh!" Chester ignored her and kept talking.**

"**2, if I become the pain magnet, I will have a serious talk with the author. Not kidding."**

"**I SAID NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Rose shouted yet again, annoyed.**

* * *

"I-I guess it's my turn..." Wynter said, as she crept to the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes and jumped down. When she hit the water, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in the safe zone.

"I don't think it's smart for me to jump." Izo said. Combat nodded. Rose gave them Torchic masks, and laughed when they put them on.

"I'd rather wear this than drown." Combat said. Reynard jumped down and landed outside the safe zone. When the Sharpedo came at him, he threatened them with his knife, and they backed away.

"And the score for the Maroon Mesprits is...26! The Maroon Mesprits win." Rex said.

"Azelfs, meet me at the campfire!" Rose said.

"Here I have 15 Oran berries." Rose said. "And there are 16 of you. One of you is going to the Dock of Loserdom, and is probably gone forever unless I decide to bring you back."

* * *

"**The whole team has decided to vote for either Mica or Rarity." Rai said. "Sorry Rarity, but you've got my vote."**

* * *

"**I have to go with Rarity. I mean, come on! Not jumping because of her looks? Just... no.." Crimson said.  
**

* * *

"**Mica." Madaline said, with a smirk. "Plain and simple."**

* * *

"**I'm choosing Rarity." Frosty said. "Even though she didn't really do anything wrong.**

* * *

"**Hey Mica, I think you should go." Azunie said.**

* * *

"**Sorry Rarity." Mica said, before coughing.**

* * *

**"I'm going to say Mica." Rarity said.**

* * *

"**I'd hate to vote someone off, but since we have to, Rarity." Pj said.**

* * *

"**Rarity." Aura said.**

* * *

"**Mica." Jordan said. "She barely talks. I don't think that's very helpful."**

* * *

"**Rarity." Kuro said.**

* * *

"**Rarity!" Aqua shouted, eating a chocolate bar.**

* * *

"**Rarity, no offense." Lea said.**

* * *

"**Hm...Rarity." Piper said.**

* * *

"**I'm going with Rarity." Vine said.**

* * *

"**Rarity, because Mica's got potential. Just needs to talk more." Jenson said..**

"When I call your name, come and get a berry." Rose said.

"But the readers already know." Crimson pointed out.

"No breaking the fourth wall!" Rose shouted. "Anyways, first is Aura, who jumped first." Aura just went to received her Oran Berry.

"The next two go to Jordan and Jenson, who jumped even when they were fire types." Rose said. The Ninetails and Arcanine got their Oran Berries. "And then we have Madaline, Crimson, Pj, Kuro, Aqua, Rai, Frosty, Piper, Lea, Azunie and Vine." The eleven pokemon that were just called went to get their Oran Berries and then went back to their seats.

"Rarity, Mica, you two are in the bottom two, because neither of you jumped." Rose said. "And the last Oran berry of the night goes to...

…

…

…

… Mica. Rarity, you're out."

"What? Already?" Rarity sighed. "Oh well, I guess I just had bad luck." Rose brought her to the Dock of Loserdom and a Wailord picked her up.

"The first camper of Total Pokemon Island has been sent home! Who will be the next? Find out next time!" Rex said.

* * *

**Yep! Rarity is the first one out. Oh and I don't own pokemon or the total drama series. And I might bring Rarity back later, who knows? ;)**


End file.
